Found in the rain
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: Kanna is found, hurt, in the rain by Hakudoshi, he takes care of her, will love be stronger then the friendship they keep between each other? Will they be able to confess their feelings for each other?


**Found in the rain**

_It was a rainy day, there was a small woody house near the forest, a figure that held the appearance of a young boy dressed in white, with white hair and purple orbs was near the window of his house, watching the rain falling outside, the wind was hitting strong at the window._

"_Man what a boring day…" Hakudoshi said while sighing as he kept looking outside, suddenly a thunder was able to seen "Oh great…now a storm…" the thunders were more every minute that passed. Hakudoshi was about to turn around when a figure from outside caught the attention of his purple orbs, he went again to the window and immediately recognized the figure._

"_What the hell is she doing outside with this weather?!" he said before grabbing his coat and ran outside to where the girl was but as he arrived there he saw that the girl was badly hurt, her clothes were teared off and her body was covered with wounds._

"_Kanna…what happened to you?" he asked her in shock, Kanna didn't answered she just fainted and fell into his arms, Hakudoshi picked her up and took her to his house. He took her to his room and layed her down on his bed, he sat down and watched her sleeping peaceful, her chest going up and down, breathing normal, she was soaking wet, her hair, body and clothes and not to say that she was badly injured. Hakudoshi exited for a moment before he started removing her clothes so he could change her and take care of her wounds, he closed his eyes to not see her nude body but as he opened his eyes he sighed of relief, she was wearing underwear, he got up and opened his wardrobe and took one of his shirts out, he put it on the bed and went to the bathroom to get the necessary things to treat her wounds. When he came back he sat again down and started taking care of her wounds, after that he dressed her with his shirt that looked more like a dress to her. He just keep staring at her, waiting for her to wake up._

"_Damn…why did you have to be so beautiful…?" he said, he was trying to resist but he couldn't help but want to kiss her soft lips, he started to lay down and was almost kissing her when she let out a moan, he quickly went back to his sitting position before she opened her black orbs._

"_Wh-Where am I..?" she asked_

"_At my home" he answered her_

"_What happened?" Kanna asked as she tried to get up but she winced in pain and layed down again_

"_Don't move you wounds aren't healed yet. I found you outside in the rain...you fainted in my arms and you were pretty hurt" he said_

"_I just remember being attacked by a group of demons…and then walk throw the forests until I reached your home…then I don't remember anything…" she said_

"_You should rest then, so your wounds will heal faster, I'm going to get you something to eat" Hakudoshi said while getting up_

"_Ok…" Kanna said, he then got out of the room and some minutes later he came back with some food, he gave it to her_

"_Thank you" she said but when she was about to get the food it was when she noticed the huge shirt she was wearing, the white shirt reached her knees and the sleeves were very long, she giggled "I see you changed my wet clothes by this huge shirt"_

"_Oh hum…y-yeah b-but I swear I didn't saw anything!" he said very embarrassed while blushing_

"_It's okay you don't need to explain yourself, I thank you for taking care of me…if you haven't found me I would have died" _

"_Oh hum, i-it was nothing, you're my friend after all, and I couldn't let you die that way" Hakudoshi said while scratching his head trying to keep himself from blushing even more in front of her "Y-You should eat and then rest so your wounds will heal faster"_

"_Humm, okay" she said as she started eating the meal. Hakudoshi keep looking at her, looking at her angelical face, ebony eyes and white snowy hair, he couldn't deny it, he loved her since a long time ago, after Naraku died and he won his own heart and Kanna got her soul back and learned how to feel, about Kagura, she got her heart that Naraku keep in his possession and used to torture her, after Naraku's death she flew away and went to live with Lord Sesshomaru as couple and with his adopted daughter Rin and his loyal servant Jaken, his younger brother Akago, the baby which Kanna carried in her arms for a long time to keep him away from dangers once he was Naraku's human heart, when Naraku died, he aged to a 15 year teenager, he found the love of his life, a orange haired girl named Gina, they were walking around the world. Inuyasha's group, well, Miroku and Sango got married and Sango was excepting her first baby, Kohaku got his memories back and went to live with them, Kikyo went back to the after life world and Inuyasha and Kagome were officially a couple. Everyone was happy, everyone got their soul mates even Kohaku and Rin, yes Sesshomaru let them being a couple once Kohaku got his memories back and he won his trust, Hakudoshi wanted to be happy with his soul mate too and his soul mate was Kanna but the question was, does she feel the same as he feels towards her? He wouldn't know until he asked her, several times he tried to confess his love for her but when he tried, he didn't had enough courage to tell her. Kanna finished her meal._

"_You should rest" _

"_Hmm, I don't want to…I'm not tired or sleepy…" Kanna said_

"_Are you sure?" Hakudoshi asked worried_

"_Mhmm" _

"_Okay then…what do you want to do?" he asked her_

"_Hmm…well...I guess we can talk, we haven't seen in a few weeks and I miss talking with you" she said_

"_Hmm…okay then" Hakudoshi reached the opposite side of the bed and laid down next to her and looked directly into her ebony eyes and she looked into his purple orbs "So…what do you want to talk about?" he asked her_

"_I don't know, how you have been in this past weeks?" she asked him_

"_Fine and you?"_

"_Fine too…so...Have you found anyone special? I mean…any girl already stole your heart?" she asked and he sighed as he keep looking at her_

"_Yes…it has…" he answered_

"_Oh...I see….and...How are you two?" she asked_

"_We're not…I don't have enough courage to tell her how I feel…besides..I don't know if she returns my feelings…" _

"_You won't know until you tell her, you should tell her, I'm serious"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah" _

"_Ok then…" he said before taking a deep breath and then looking into her deeply, he approached her, the two were silent for a few minutes until he finally spoke "Do you?"_

"_W-What…?" she said_

"_Do you return my feelings? Do you return the love I feel for you?"_

"_H-Haku…"_

"_Please tell me…I really wanna know, tell me, do you or not?"_

"_I-I…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I do"_

"_You…do…?" he asked surprised_

"_Yes…I-I do…I-I was too shy to tell you how I felt a-and I was also afraid that you didn't return…" she finally confessed_

"_I always loved you, since Naraku died, I started loving you…I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier…" he apologized_

"_Shhhh it's okay, don't worry about it, what matters is that we already did and we both return the same feeling for each other"_

"_Then…can I try one thing…?" he asked her timidly, Kanna just nodded, Hakudoshi approached his face even more until their noses were touching, they both looked statically into each other eyes, pale and dark, violet and black, then Hakudoshi started closing his eyes and so did Kanna, their soft lips touched each other in a sweet and tender kiss, Kanna put her arms around him and pulled him closer to her, Hakudoshi deepened the kiss while his hands started stroking her pale face and pure hair, the passionate kiss lasted 5 long minutes, they needed to break to breath but they didn't want to, it was their first kiss and they wanted to enjoy it to the end but both started panting harder and gave up on fighting against the necessity of breathing, they broke the kiss and looked again at each other eyes, Hakudoshi keep stroking her face_

"_You're so beautiful, your pale skin is so soft, your dark and ebony eyes show prudence and your beautiful white hair shows purity, virtue and peace" he said_

"_Wow, you really know many things" she said while blushing_

"_I just tell what I see and what it's true"_

"_Hakudoshi…" Kanna said while closing her eyes_

"_Yes?" _

"_Thank you for rescuing me and…I love you, from the bottom of my heart"_

"_Your welcome, I love you too, so much" Hakudoshi said before he landed down and kissed her again, he pulled the covers of his bed and covered both of them, Kanna buried her head in his chest with her hands on it, Hakudoshi placed his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, he laid his head on top of hers and closed his eyes too, the two fell asleep in each other arms, the rain and the thunderstorm stopped and the dark clouds uncovered the beautiful full moon of that night, the moon lighted the two lovers sleeping._

_The End_


End file.
